24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:69.131.145.228
Account To create an account, click on "Log in / create account" in the top right corner of your screen. Follow the instructions there. --Proudhug 13:36, 30 September 2007 (UTC) : Follow Proudhug's advice to make an account so you can have your own user page, and we will restore the information that was deleted. For more instructions, I replied directly to your forum post right here. Also, for future reference, to post on the forum you must type a title in the text bar that is provided in the Situation Room, and then click "add new topic". – Blue Rook 02:57, 1 October 2007 (UTC)talk :: I don't know how to make an account. I'm only 12! The instructions are posted at the start of this thread. It's just filling out a bunch of fields. If you're not willing to do this, you can remain listed here as an IP address. Keep in mind that successfully contributing to a wiki really does require some elements of experience, patience, and maturity, so you may feel that you need some time to browse around before diving in headfirst. As you've indicated, you are currently 12, so that may just be what the doctor ordered. Definitely start reading the articles linked on the ; I myself go there from time to time for pointers. If you choose not to, check out some of the online forums for 24, these will definitely suit your needs better than the wiki for 24. – Blue Rook 03:36, 1 October 2007 (UTC)talk Ban Hello I'm Spencer Rhodes, and I would really like to be unblocked. I'm sorry that I realeased that spoiler about Tony Almeida, and this is the only way I can contact you. As soon as you see this article, you will probaly delete this, but before you delete this, please respond and then delete this tomorow. It has been a while and you still have'nt responded. Please unblock me! : I apologize for blocking you, but you were coming across as antagonistic. We all really hope you stick around and help out the site, but if you choose to do so you need to abide by the site's rules. You have to understand that we want to make Wiki 24 usable for all fans, and that includes those who don't care for spoilers, so the community has decided to only post information from already-aired episodes. As I always say, the beautiful thing about spoilers is that if they're true, they'll end up on the site eventually, so there's no need to rush. --Proudhug 05:38, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Thank you! I will not release any non aired spoilers anymore! But as soon as the first episode airs, I'll be the first to realease the plot! : Excellent. I can't wait. : ... Unless my dream comes true and the creators are pulling a huge prank on us. --Proudhug 06:34, 30 September 2007 (UTC) That would be bad, because you would have to have me banned because I would be cursing to much on the site. Also, is there a section in this site where we can talk about Tony's REAL fate?--Spencer : Unfortunately, Wiki 24 doesn't currently have a section for discussing the show out side of the encyclopedia itself. There are tons of other websites and messageboards where you can talk about it, though. : P.S. Please sign your posts by typing "~~~~" or pressing the third button from the right on the toolbar. It makes it easier to read conversations when you sign each post. --Proudhug 06:44, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I just hope season 7 is gonna be better than season 6. Oh by the way, I deleted what I said about Tony, so no more spoilers.--Spencer